


30天samifer

by wymooose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wymooose/pseuds/wymooose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：这30篇微小说基于luciferious的三十天本命大挑战</p>
            </blockquote>





	30天samifer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [30 Days of Sam/Lucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/789580) by [suchanadorer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanadorer/pseuds/suchanadorer). 



1．双手

 

当Lucifer展望未来时，他很庆幸他将会拥有Sam的双手。

如果他想要仔细端详Sam的脸，他的眼睛或笑容的话，他会需要一面镜子，但是Sam的手会是他的手。

这个想法愉悦了他。

Sam的手毫无柔软或纤细可言。

他们宽大，结实并且功能众多，但用这长长的手指可以快速抓住刀柄并杀戮，亦可灵活地解开一个绳结而拯救一条生命。

他们是粗糙的，却可用于和缓的目的，而且这将会一直是Sam的手来触碰他。

 

2.元素

 

科技无法分离他们。

透过显微镜观察，或是在元素周期表之后的破碎与重组，他们之间不会有任何区别。

碳，氧，氮。生命之源。

Sam不清楚是什么构成了Lucifer，让他如此强大，不朽，充满危险，但他怀疑可以在任何一张挂在高校教室里的图表上找到这些东西。

他们虽同为星尘，但Lucifer却是过去人们时常仰望夜空时所认为看到的东西。

Sam是白垩，铁锈和水，但Lucifer爱Sam是大地万物之结晶。

 

3.书籍和人工制品

 

像这般强大的东西应该更严加看管, 在活梯最后一次不稳而晃动时Sam深思熟虑了一番。

当他开启它时伴随着的是扬起的一阵灰尘和胸口发出的呻吟。

从中拿出了一只雕刻复杂的碗，一把由黑石打造的小刀（仍很锋利）和一卷书卷。

它比羊皮纸或普通的纸更厚实，当Sam抚平它时表情扭曲——它出现了裂痕。

他小声地念叨，口中的文字掠过嘴角延伸出一个笑容。

所有的东西都在这儿，被人用以诺语仔细地记录下来了：

一系列他需要通过他们的容器将一个天使从Lucifer的牢笼中拉上来的物品清单，希望这适用于任何天使。

 

4.梦境

 

Lucifer在观望。

这不是所谓的缺乏勇气——他并不畏惧他的容器。

但Sam在他的一生中拥有的平静时刻实在少得可怜，以致于他不能强迫自己打搅Sam的美梦而泄露他的意图。

于是他保持着不被注意的姿态呆在Sam的意识边缘。

当Sam梦见Jess时他感到有一股奇怪的热量在体内升腾（当他最终使自己明白这就是他之后如何选择她的脸的原因），而当噩梦肆虐着Sam脑海的时候他是如此渴望去安慰他。

尤其是那些当Sam不用在梦境中提心吊胆地提防着Lucifer的夜晚。

 

5.亲吻

 

Sam的嘴唇像其他一切被天父之爱所触摸的事物一样，是温暖的。

当Lucifer将他们的双唇紧紧压在一起时Sam急促的吸了口气，但是接着他放松下来，双手缓缓抚上Lucifer的下颚并微微倾斜他的头部。

Sam闭上了双眼，但Lucifer睁着眼睛观察着他，着迷于他眉毛上微小的颤动和睫毛落在他脸颊上的样子。

Sam将他在Lucifer的脸颊的拇指向下拖动，动作恰好足够分开Lucifer的双唇。

Sam的舌尖划过Lucifer的下唇好像在征询他的同意。

Lucifer微笑着并轻轻点了点头。他永远不会拒绝Sam任何事。

 

6.性格／服装互换

 

之后，Lucifer进入了Sam的梦境，毕竟他也无处可去。他并不期望对像他这样身染异教徒神之鲜血并藏匿于他们之中如此之久的天使有什么怜悯之心。

他默默的看着Sam接受了现状，接着穿过房间走向他。他脱下Lucifer已经毁了的衬衣并用它尽可能的擦干净他的脸和手。然后从包中抽出自己法兰绒衬衫中的一件。

“拿去。”

对Lucifer而言，这是一个和他自由一样重要的礼物。

 

Ps:为什么很出戏的想到了哈利波特中的家养小精灵多比。。。(好毁气氛）

 

7.武器和盔甲

 

“这儿，用双手，像这样。” Sam从Lucifer的身后环住他，伸展双臂形成一个实际的拥抱，向Lucifer展示如何托举枪支。

他低了低头直到可以面贴面地“帮助” Lucifer瞄准目标。

“我仍然看不出我为什么不可以直接摧毁他们，” Lucifer咕哝着,不耐烦地发着牢骚，当他开火时目光切向一侧。

“那就会太明显了。” Sam反驳道。

“人性，” Lucifer叹了口气。“枪是寻常的，但是无情的神之愤怒才叫‘瞩目’。”

他将枪递还给Sam并转身离开了临时架设的目标。在靶子的头部和胸腔的位置留下了两个弹孔。

 

8.原罪

 

“我不会让天堂召回你。因为你是我的。”

当Sam抓住他的臀部时，贪婪，在他的脖颈内隆隆回响。

“再来。用力点。”贪欲，Sam脸朝下陷进了枕头，汗渍在他的后背上闪耀着。

“如果我们一整天都赖在床上呢？”懒惰。带着疑问，他向Sam提供了为他们设想的计划。

“你都离开好几天了！你知道我有多么担心你吗？”暴怒，紧贴着墙壁漫延开来。

暴食，无言。但Sam的嘴是另一种占领。

傲慢，在自傲而撅起的嘴唇或挑高的眉毛上显现。这是Lucifer最著名的原罪，但很明显Sam的最爱是色欲。

 

9.美德

 

“我等待了你如此之久。” 耐心，当他快要坠入梦境时靠着他的后颈咕哝着。

“我会让你们一家团聚。”慈爱，温柔的吻着他的掌心。

“我不会让任何东西伤害你。”勤勉，拥有治愈之手的守护天使。

“我怎么做才能让你快乐？”亲切，在Lucifer的眼中带着比他所拥有的任何权利还要多的关心和爱。

“我很抱歉。”谦逊，或是Lucifer将永远不会接近的东西。

节制从未在问题中被提起。

Lucifer是一个天使。他是善良的。

贞洁维持，直到Sam迈出了第一步。

 

10.怪物

 

Sam及时赶到只为给Castiel打打气。这毫无帮助，但Sam觉得做了这些心里更好受些。为他脑海中坍塌的墙进行报复。

“你好，Sam。”

当Sam听到这熟悉的声音时差点拌了一跤。Lucifer站在门口，眼睛大张且透露出紧张的情绪。

“什么？怎么会？”

“请你听我说。”

Sam的确听了，因为大天使从不畏惧，但Lucifer却一反常态。

“Castiel体内的东西比在他的灵魂中还要多，那些应该被永远禁锢起来的怪物。利维坦。”

“你为什么要在乎？”

Lucifer的脸阴沉下来。“他们很强大。他们可以杀死天使。”

Sam目瞪口呆。

“我可以和他们对抗。Sam，让我帮忙。”

 

11.天启之后

 

这并不糟糕。

每一个Sam再次想见到的人，他们都住在一个筑有围墙的院子里。

一大片修补过的土地隔离开对方，但是他们依旧可以自由走动。

没有人会伤害他们。Mary, John, Dean. Castiel. Bobby.

这份名单不停的加长，但Lucifer从未抱怨过什么。

他现在有权使用每一个灵魂了。

但在一开始，决定谁是那些可以让他回忆的人，是一件十分令人头痛的事情。

在一片群星远多过Sam可以数清的夜空之下，Lucifer走近，坐在他的身旁。

“你从未要求见Jess。”

Sam轻笑并摇了摇头。他握住了Lucifer的手。

Lucifer腼腆的暗自微笑。

 

12.咒语

 

Lucifer用碎布包扎他不停渗血的双手的同时朝着碗的方向点了点头。

“把火柴扔进去。”

绿色的火焰骤燃，亮光充溢着整个房间。

Sam细眯起眼睛并屈身远离光源，但Lucifer握住了他的手并吟诵时，他并未后退。

Lucifer的手臂垂下，火焰遽然消亡。

“完成了。喝了它。”

这碗摸起来如此凉爽，与此同时还有的是沉淀物在草本植物里的气味。

Sam吞咽时警惕的看着Lucifer，但什么都没发生。

“恭喜。” Lucifer的语调空洞虚伪，但他的眼睛却很悲伤，闪烁着光芒。

“你现在作为一个天使容器的身份已经永远作废了。”

 

13.戏服

 

Lucifer皱着眉看着躺在他手中的装饰头套。

这原本应该是一个短暂的停留用来购置盐和一双新的靴子，但是这些占地不小，荧光闪烁的大型商场拥有一切你能想到的东西。

“但是，我是个天使，”他抗议道，在Sam面前挥舞着红色的犄角。

“我知道，” Sam嘶声道，“你是清楚，但大多数人并不。这就是他们认为的当他们想到，额，你知道的。”

“魔鬼？”

Sam点了点头，暗自好奇Lucifer从哪儿学来的"引号"手势。

“我不明白为什么这些犄角要闪闪发光。”

Sam叹了口气，抛下Lucifer，转身搜寻鞋类专柜。

 

14.性转

 

“你附在她身上吗？” Sam指控道，注视着这个躯体胸部和臀部所拥有的柔软曲线。

Lucifer叹气，带着摇摆的步态拉近了他们之间的距离。

“你在做梦，Sam，” Lucifer向他保证。

这唇瓣如此润泽。Sam无法移开自己紧盯的目光，他的双眼暗了下去。

“我想你也许更喜欢这个。”

我想要让你快乐。

长长的深色卷发，柔软的肌肤和纤细的双手。

唯有那双眼睛还是同样冰冷，清澈的蓝。

Lucifer花了些时间完善这个幻觉，而这获得了他想要的效果。

“我更希望是你。” Sam把Lucifer拉近。“但是我们可以尝试下，就今晚。”

 

15.语言

注：大学AU

 

Sam说着一口流利的拉丁语，并可在熟练掌握这些语言的基础上学以致用。

他在大一时学了点西班牙语。

他在斯坦福的一个朋友教他用俄语说了些下流段子导致他在一次派对上被人掴了一掌。

除了这些他还知晓那些现存或早已消亡语言的拼写和规则，但其中没有一个可以帮他了解当他们在一起时，从Lucifer口中吐出的是什么样邪门的赞美。

Castiel数着点着双手的指尖教Sam以诺语，而当晚Lucifer开口，Sam彻底沉沦，只留下喘息和脸红。

 

16\. 例行公事

 

Sam有条不紊的刷着牙。前排，侧面，后方。

他吐掉并冲干净，朝镜中倦容满面的男人皱了皱眉。

他将身子探出卧室的窗户并倾听。

很安静，但仍然，他每晚都得去检查一遍。

他锁上门并伸手擦过头顶的灯，徒留一盏小型的床头台灯照亮迷离惝恍的房间。

Sam穿过房间并在床的边缘陷坐下去。

他并不确定这有多么好，但这并未阻止他。

这变成了一个习惯，一直以相同的方式重复着。

他低下头。

“嗯...Lucifer...”

 

17.一个特殊场合

 

他们都精疲力竭。

当他们蹒跚地走向旅馆时，Dean拖着一瘸一拐的步伐，而Sam的衣服上至少有三个人溅上的血迹。

Sam先行洗澡，将他的衣服在地板上堆成一堆。

“衬衫，” Dean去卫生间的路上顺手递给Sam时说道，将一个塑料包压在Sam胸口。

Sam暗自微笑并将包放置在他的露营包上。

他明天会感谢他老哥的。

但今晚他想要的只是睡眠，而睡神降临地如此迅速。

“生日快乐，Sam。”

当Sam在梦中睁开他的双眼时，Lucifer躺在他身旁，脸上带着温暖的笑容。

 

18.一起工作

 

Lucifer以正确的方式举起手中的警徽，Sam不禁松了口气。

获得访问权限出乎意料的容易。

当Lucifer在背景里怒目而视，其实也仅仅是恐吓而已，Sam的窃笑安抚了秘书紧张的情绪。

当验尸官将尸体铺开，Lucifer的脸变的神采奕奕，而Sam不得不打掉他的手来防止他去戳那些伤口。

“我可以让他活过来，”当Sam皱着眉看着液化气盘...还是什么东西时Lucifer提议道。“只是为了弄明白他看到了什么。”

“守则3，” Sam回答。

“不得在政府的办公楼里打破自然法则，” Lucifer应声背诵道。

 

19.神话人物

 

Sam的眼睛怀疑地在Lucifer伸出的双手和脸之间来回掠过。

“你当真？”

Lucifer慢慢地点了点头。

“你说你想要零食的，”他回应。

当他将他的手前后倾斜时，闪闪发亮的红色种子在他手掌上翻滚。

“我已经是个成年人了。而我需要的是多于这六颗愚蠢的石榴耔作为零食，”他从Lucifer的手心撸走他们并扔进了自己的嘴里时说道。

“现实生活并不是希腊神话。”

“不能责怪一个试图尝试的天使，” Lucifer在他身后叫着。

“是的我可以。而且我是不会和你去任何地方的。”

 

Ps:这个希腊神话的故事原为：

哈迪斯是诸神之中为数不多的对爱情无兴趣的神祇。

一次到地上巡视，天上的爱与美之神阿佛洛狄忒对她的儿子爱神厄洛斯说：“你的弓箭没有任何神或人能够抵抗，包括那个孤傲的哈迪斯。”。于是爱神向哈迪斯射出了象征爱情的金箭。

结果当然无法抵挡，爱上了他的侄女珀耳塞福涅。

为了得到珀耳塞福涅，他们商量了一个计谋。

某天珀耳塞福涅和几位女神在嬉戏玩耍，突然间，大地裂成两边，从中驶出一辆由四匹黑马拉着的大车，哈迪斯一把将珀耳塞福涅抱上车，回到了地下。

母亲失去女儿后非常悲伤，离开奥林匹斯到处疯狂地寻找女儿，因此大地上万物颗粒无收。

最后宙斯无法忍受大地上万物荒芜，派太阳神赫利俄斯去接珀耳塞福涅，但是在赫尔墨斯到达前哈迪斯说服珀耳塞福涅吃了六颗石榴籽，这迫使珀耳塞福涅每年有六个月的时间重返冥界。

 

20\. 恐惧

 

他的肘部浸满了鲜血。他用拳头直直地揍穿了一个神。

Sam 紧跟Dean其后走出宴会厅时，前者和Lucifer交换了一个短暂的眼神。

Dean坚持要搜寻生还者，但走廊里呈现的惨状比任何他们看过的杀人狂电影还要糟糕。

尸体被碾压，挤爆，飞溅在墙纸上。

Lucifer仅仅动了动他的手指。

和Sam一起，Lucifer一直是态度温和，彬彬有礼。友好。

当Sam扶着Kali匆忙奔向Impala时，不禁对那个他已经交付真心的天使感到不胜恐惧。

 

21.蒸汽朋克

注：发条天使的内容取自Kevin J Anderson的小说Clockwork Angels，这本与Rush音乐专辑同名的书是为了呼应其而写。

 

Sam对于空气中触发的烟雾和能量感到头晕目眩。

克罗诺斯广场自下而上散发着幽幽的蓝光，而当齿轮开始转动时推搡的人群寂静下来。

Michael. Raphael. Gabriel.这些美丽的经过雕琢的天使搬至广场上方。翅膀向外展开，被看不见的机械装置所牵引。

忽隐忽现的冷火追逐阴影，让他们石质的长袍仿佛在他们的脚上飘动盘旋。

人群用其缄默的崇敬轻声低语但Sam的视线从未离开钟塔的大门。

Lucifer最后入场代替Michael身边的位置，而Sam感觉自己被光和爱所普照。

 

22.科幻／想象

 

Lucifer又一次检查了他的传感器。

他拥有足够的氧气，但也仅够维持几分钟了。

他感觉在微小的舱外飞船中燃烧着，但这是唯一一件将他与冰冷漆黑的太空隔绝的事了。

摄像头传感器周围的指示灯变绿了。

他们会选中它来纪念地球的宇航员，植物和水，但Lucifer将他们看作他的双眼。

他好奇当他开始将机器归于“他”来考虑，将他与这飞船上其他的任意一片电子元件另当别论的时候。

人们会怎么看待电脑？

“Open the pod bay door，SAM。”

 

Ps: Open the pod bay door：打开分离舱门。取自科幻电影 2001太空漫游的一句经典台词。

 

23.打斗

 

当他现身时Sam揍了他，因为那些是他手下的恶魔，而且他们附在孩子身上，青少年。

Dean不得不射杀了他们中的一个，而这都怪他该死的天劫，于是Sam一拳揍在了Lucifer的下巴上。

虽然这只是个梦，这感觉仍然难以置信，看着Lucifer跌跌撞撞并揉着他的下巴，眼睛因意外而睁大。

Sam推开他，一拳接着一拳打在他身上直到自己失去控制，跌在膝盖上，将自己的脸埋进Lucifer的T恤并啜泣。

“他们都只是孩子，” Sam耳语道。

“它不会再发生了，” Lucifer保证，并用他的手指梳理穿过Sam的发隙。

 

24.自毁倾向

 

Sam每次看见他时情况都一如既往的糟糕。

“疼吗？”

值得赞扬的是，Lucifer并没有露出他的白眼，只是移开了视线。

“但有其他事情伤我更甚，”他回应，而他的手依然拂上了太阳穴。

“给你，停下。” Sam在他的包中到处翻寻，找到一个小瓶时Lucifer的双眼变得警惕。

“这会有所帮助的，”当他从中挤出一些乳霜在他的指尖并轻轻敷在Lucifer的皮肤上时Sam解释道。

“这不值得，” Lucifer咕哝着，用他眼角的余光看了一眼Sam。

Sam用沉默作为他对此并不赞同。任何可以触碰Lucifer的机会都是值得的。

 

25.死亡

 

Sam好奇他是否已做的够多了。

在他的双眼和周遭的一切开始变得冰冷前房间逐渐被黑暗所侵袭，他推测他早已检查过所有的七宗罪，但即便如此，他仍然无法确定自己是否最终过了关。

Castiel称他为一个怪物。

他喝Ruby的血而他喜欢这感觉。

他让魔鬼本人掌控了他的身体，但他仍旧害怕他会在死后的任意地方醒来——但唯独不是那个他真正归属的地方。

难道他还不够堕落到令他重回地狱并投入那个理解他，爱他的人的怀抱中去吗？

 

26.赎罪

 

Lucifer有时曾想过要回去。

如果他是他的父亲，或Michael，走向他并向他提供赎罪的机会时他会怎么做。

占据天堂北面的角落并建造一个为他自己以及任何和他意见一致之人的安息之所。

他怀疑他会是孤身一人。他也知道这不是他想要的。

噢，曾经有段时间他本会毫不犹豫的接受它，牺牲一切重新成为家庭的一员并再一次被天父慈爱之光所触碰。

但这再也不会了。不会在某个时机——被勒令呆在天堂，永远无法再见到Sam的情况下发生。

不可能发生。

 

27.前路漫漫

 

Sam在地狱里失去了时间的所有概念。

郊狼收割者早已抛在脑后。

他被先前的敌人伏击，走私并被不太可能成为盟友的生物指明了捷径。

他攀上堆积着白骨的山岗，涉过流淌着温暖粘稠血液的河流。

地狱让他变得更黑暗，疯狂，但他从未感觉像现在这般“活着”，而现在他已达到他的目标。

牢笼隐约地出现在他眼前，从表面上看似乎坚不可摧。如果他逼不得已，他会徒手扯开它。

这就是他将会如何完成他的试炼。

Lucifer所遭受的惩罚并不与他犯下的罪相符，而Sam会亲眼看着他回归天堂。

 

28.宗教

 

Lucifer向Sam祈祷。

他用他的双手和歌喉向为其创造而生的事物和其本身歌颂赞扬。

他礼拜，感激这将要归属于他的礼物。

Sam用汗水和种子为Lucifer抹上金膏。

汽车旅馆的小床被用作于圣餐桌，为这两个命中注定要合为一体所奉献，并玷污了他们的结合的形式。

恩赐喃喃地渗透进温暖的皮肤；Lucifer找到了他的救赎。

他的父亲早已弃他而去，所以他自然不会看见Lucifer最终明白了爱是什么，并将他的信念寄托在了一个人类身上。

 

29.精神失常

 

“我从未爱过你，你知道的。”

Sam明白他不是真实的，但这个由他残破不全，伤痕累累的头脑所创造出的幻象阴魂不散。

“我让你在牢笼中安然无恙只不过是为了当我自由后可以再度穿着你为所欲为。你对我来说除了是一件贴身的皮囊外一无是处。”

这不是他的Lucifer。

“如果他知道你曾经对我做过什么，他会杀了你的，” Sam咆哮着。

他由于缺乏睡眠而想象出的臆造物咯咯地笑了。

“那也意味着会杀了你，Sammy。他不会这么做，但你也无法独自完成，所以，真实与否，我是你唯一所拥有的了。”

 

30.歌剧魅影（AU）

 

“＊You try my patience! Make your choice!＊”

Sam吸了口气。

他知道这意味着什么，他被胁迫与Lucifer同在，和他的天使私奔。

Lucifer用他冷酷，战栗的双眸望着他。

没有人像Sam这般了解他了；他们永远不会在这儿看见惨剧。但他害怕Sam的答案。

Sam不想让Lucifer再度体验害怕。

他的一部分渴望去告诉他这根本算不上什么牺牲。

当Sam伸手触及他时，身体中对Lucifer所作出的操控，毁灭而大发雷霆的一部分像潮水般退去。


End file.
